Stranded: Werewolf Strife
by KougaAndKagomeForever
Summary: This is the story of Kiba Inuzuka and Remus Lupin, the story is a companion peice for the Fanfic 'Stranded' by Yarochisai. This is soley in the universe of Stranded, not what will actually happen in the fanfic. HpxNaruto Cross over. DH Spoilers.


Kak: Hello everyone, I failed in updating the last chapter for The Inuzuka Tragedies but Im thinking of renaming it. (Off topic) Besides, Harry Potter: ATDH has stolen my inspiration. Coupled with Stranded a fanfic of Hp cross over to Naruto, I imagined some one-shots. Here's one, and probably the only one.

Mokuba: Please accept that Kak did not put his obsession of KibaHina in this fic, though he Reaaalllyyy Wanted to. And that if you wonder who Kiba would end up with, go with the author's flow .

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Harry potter. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling repectively. Furthermore, Stranded, does not belong to me either, it belongs to Yarochisai. However, it was just such an awesome fic, I wanted to write a companion piece for it.

Warning: SPOILERS

Kak: Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Kiba was handicapped; incidentally, this was not a good thing in a mage-war. Let alone any war. For one, there was spells being cast from all sides. And from one side, the vast majority of the spells were green in color. While being hit by one of the spells on the other side, would probably cripple him into being hit by one of the green spells. Comically enough, the words _'Avada Kedavra!' _no longer held the mystery it had in Konoha, now; it held the promise of death.

How long? Seven years? Seven years since he'd first been brought to this world where people held power in metal and magic. Power drawn from the body was a dying art form, believed for non-humans like Centaurs, Giants, goblins, and… _Werewolves_….

Of course he was in the front lines. In the front lines with one of the few people he felt close to not from they're world. Remus Lupin, he was older than him, he looked to be in his fifties. But he was only in his late thirties; his lips were drawn into a line. He had a family to fight for, and he fought with a cold fire inside him. He held a fire inside him that would have made the third Hokage proud to call him a Shinobi.

He fought to save the family he'd so newly found. Fighting to keep the life of a woman and a child, safe from someone who killed without thought. Kiba felt now what a certain blonde haired Shinobi felt- Naruto had made hundred's of shadow clones, each of them standing in front of they're mages, leaping in front of green spells, possibly saving a life each time he turned into a puff of smoke, -Being discriminated against for being a monster. For having no control over what he was.

Kiba constantly had to wheel around and regroup with Lupin. His keen nose telling him of dangers before they could appear. His main objective, along with Akamaru, was to take down the endless stream of giant spiders, as well as keep the giants at bay. It was hard work, considering he had to inform the centaur chieftain- an unhelpful and moody horse -of the arriving reinforcements, as well as protect Lupin, the only mage on the front lines.

The frontlines fell.

The centaur's fell quickly and easily, many of them wielded bow's which were great because the death eaters probably wouldn't like an arrow through they're gut. However whenever a volley of arrows fell, it seemed that a simple charm caused the grass to be covered in arrows, everywhere there wasn't a death eater. So they had decided to shoot the Giant's and Spiders. Wonderful Idea's really. The spider's had such thick bristly hair and plate-mail like skin, the arrows didn't really matter, and only the occasional arrow-in-the-eye felled them. While the Giant's were peppered with arrows, more often than not; this enraged them, and sent them into centaur-clubbing rages. One hand wielding a club, the other wielding a Centaur too slow or too stupid to get away from the giant's hand.

So of course, Kiba had the fore sight to grab Lupin by the cloak, place him on Akamarus back, and retreat. The Centaurs took this as a sign, since their only wizard allies in the front lines were retreating; obviously the wizards had abandoned them! There was a horn heard among the battle field and a rumbling of hooves told the Death eater's they were winning the battle, and renewed they're push into the castle with a vengeance.

Inside the castle was possibly worse. He was fired at by un-battle seasoned wizards who jumped to jinx whatever headed they're way. Even if it was their allies! Akamaru was hit; it was a jelly-leg's jinx. He stumbled and Lupin flew off the large dog, rolling along the ground, to hit his head on the hump of a stone witch. Kiba cursed himself, and struggled to bring Akamaru to the witch, fumbling with his wand as he cast all kinds of protective spells around the witch, one of which was a disillusionment charm. There they waited, they watched as the young wizards were pushed back.

Remus was tired, Kiba hadn't noticed due to the amount of blood in the air, but Lupin had a narrow, but deep cut in his chest. Kiba struggled to place blood clotting pill after blood clotting pill into his friend's mouth. His breathing was still labored, and every time he moved a gush of blood came from that narrow wound, but he would be okay if he got professional, medical attention. The cut would not close. All it would do was stop bleeding, until he moved again. So they came to be stranded there… Remus had his eyes closed and Kiba could hear Death Eater footsteps run past him. He did not look up, he had his eyes locked on Lupins face, he was training to say something, and lip-reading seemed the only knowledgeable thing to do, with the din of rocks falling and spells exploding.

"_I'm sorry…"_ he was whispering, Kiba whispered back; fear that the _Muffilato_ charm would fail them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…! We're going to get through this!" Though from the amount of death eaters rushing past them, he wasn't so sure.

"_No… I made you… A Halfling…" _His words came more strongly, but he was still struggling.

"Don't talk! Save your strength! You have a family to go home to!" Kiba whispered back. He could care less at the moment of how he turned into a werewolf. Kiba held contempt for people who hated him for being a werewolf, not for the people who had no control over themselves when they became one.

"Kiba...! I'm useless, I'll be fine here, go… And fight…Fight for the people I love!" Kiba shook his head miserably. No, no! Leave him here? In this shabby disguise that was bound to be spotted? There was a sudden blast and rubble- As well as one or two death eaters. – flew into view from behind the corridor. There was a call. "Remus! Remus!" A purple haired woman came into view, giving the hallway a look up and down frantically.

"Nymphadora-!" Remus jerked forward, and fresh blood spilt from his wound, he held his hand out, and the purple haired woman known to Kiba as 'Tonks' looked back to where her heart heard her love call her name, she smiled; her eyes seeing through the spell by means of an unuttered magic. "Remus!" She called; Kiba's blood ran cold as a figure darted out from the rubble, it was lithe, and ragged, but even so far away Kiba could smell the stench of stale blood and rotting flesh. Worse however, was the smell of kinship… He smelled a werewolf… Remus' voice found him first, Kiba was frozen in shock. "Tonks! Behind you!" Kiba watched with horror, as the face that brightened as she found her objective, darken as a dirty and ragged man tackled her, and buried his yellow teeth into her neck.

"NYMPHADORA!!!" Remus shouted in sheer disbelief of what had happened. Kiba's mouth lay open in a gasp, as the despicable werewolf known as Fenrir looked up from his latest kill, eye's as yellow as his teeth, widening with enlightenment, and the blood-stained mouth curled into a disgusting smile. Kiba leapt at the un-transformed werewolf. Kiba had training, he had strength from training, and he had adrenaline on his side, what did this despicable retch of a man have? Being unclean of both body and soul may not have been a weapon, but it gave the wretch unholy strength, and they battled for long, claws against claws, fangs against fangs, weapons and wand's forgotten.

There was a great woofing, as Akamaru struggled to regain himself from the jelly leg's curse, and to try and aid his master. The battle seemed to span an eternity, yet the intenseness of the clashing bodies was enough to make the battle viewed by any death eaters or DA members to have ended quickly. Kiba tore out his throat with one last swipe of his claws. Fenrirs' contorted figure lay still. Panting, Kiba turned, looking for the next opponent that would dare threaten his friend and his family. There was none, the fierceness of the battle, along with a giant's convenient boulder throw, emptied the hallway, he turned to the figure of Tonks, only to find with some surprise, and sudden despair that a second figure lay next to her.

Lupin had dragged himself to her side. The trail of blood showed it to be obvious. Kiba knelt over the two wounded and dying people. They had no idea he was there, they were too enamored in their own world.

Tonks' eye color had changed to the same grey that Lupins' were. She was crying, and he had a sad expression on his face. His hand was laid against her cheek. A failed attempt to wipe away the tears on her sad face. They were too far gone for pills, Kiba could try, but he found it too cruel to tilt they're heads, to administer the pills. They were inches from death, but through they're eyes they had managed a link. A kind of _legilimency_, created through love.

"I love you" was the expression sent through they're eyes. And Kiba's eye's teamed with tears as the eye's lost the expressions of love, and at the same time; became blank.

Kiba kneeled besides the two, and carefully picked Tonk's up, he opened the hump of the one-eyes witch, nestling Tonks carefully in the groove there. Then he returned to Lupin, and did the same. As he looked back at the two, he felt sadness; they looked so out of place. An old man, and a young woman; were sleeping in the darkness with no history to be told. He would have kept them where they were to preserve the position they died in; so people could know that they died with love! But desecration was not unkown, how many bodies had he stepped on in running away? Hadn't he ducked behind a body to save himself from a spell only to have it shot into the air and land with a sickening thud? No, they were safe there, and they'd be preserved, to have a good funeral, and they'd share a grand tomb, one that wasn't a decaying castle where evil people and beings ran amuck inside.

"_Accio camouflage"_ Kiba commanded of his wand pointing out the nearest window, a large paper floated down from the Gryffindor tower, and into Kiba's hand. It was little more than paper, Ninja usually created them to blend into the scenery, like rocks, or trees. But with the help of magic, he had created an 'all purpose' camouflage. One that worked like an invisibility cloak, but failed in working when the thing it covered moved. He kneeled next to Akamaru.

"Akamaru… Stay here, and be very quiet…" Kiba commanded in whispers.

"Ar…" Was the low rumbling response which told Kiba he was worried, but that he would listen.

"I'll come back for you Akamaru" Kiba promised the dog still inflicted with Jelly-leg's, and place the camouflage over the dog. He stood up, popping the last of his soldier pill's into his mouth. He could hear heated shouting in the great hall. He was going to make them pay, all of them! All the hooded bastards that had caused the death of his friend and his friends' wife! And especially, the soulless demon behind this whole thing; the white-faced being known as Voldemort, that would employ such a disgusting creature like Fenrir GreyBack upon them.

"So, what's his name again?" Kiba asked, though he only asked because of sheer disbelief. "Ted, Tonks, Lupin." Harry repeated to the Inuzuka who was teary eyed with the bundle of bright green hair. "No, I can't Harry, I'm not his godfather, I-" Harry cut Kiba off. "You became closer to Lupin in a year, than I did in three. I'm sure he only made me his god father because you were no where to be found! Now please Kiba! You'd make a great god father! You're a werewolf Kiba, even if I took him, what am I supposed to do? Tell him I'm sorry and lock him in his room every full moon?" Kiba sighed, and looked up to Harry with a small smile. "Okay Harry, thank you…" The ball of teal hair opened it's brown eyes and gave Kiba a smile. His teeth were pointed. "Heh, are you just trying to copy me… Or are you just proud to be a werewolf?"

'Ted, Tonks, Lupin;' would grow up to be a proud werewolf, a respected werewolf, somebody that showed the wizarding world that Werewolves were people. And he'd have his godfather right behind him, leading the way.

* * *

Kak: Well… I hope it lived up to your expectations people. I had that story bottled up inside for a LONG time. (Since three day's after the book came out) Yarochisai, I hope I didn't dishonor you.

Now then, as a note: I know Tonks and Lupin died, before the centaur's came to the wizards aid. And I also know Lavender brown was attacked by Fenrir, while Lupin and Tonks probably were not, but I thought it would be a nice way for it to end. I don't know why.

Also, please remember the cross-over Stranded By Yarochisai might have come to a different conclusion than the book, thus why I felt pretty safe ending this little Kiba-Remus-ficlet like I did.

I would like to stress that this was done as a companion piece for Stranded, and is not actually what happens in Stranded. As if it was, more information on Naruto and the other six(or seven) Shinobi would have been put in, as well as different thing's happening. I.E. Sai creating a wave of Ink beasts to fight with the Centaur's or Sakura healing the wounded, Etc. Etc. I just didn't want to stray too far from Kiba. I feel I did too much with half a paragraph of Naruto. There.

Sincerely, KougaAndKagome.

8/18/07 I edited this Chapter so that literate people could understand it. I hope I succeeded. in doing so. (Though I believe you must be literate yourself to edit something into being literate thus why I'm worried.) Sorry for the wait.


End file.
